


Thaw

by Et_Gemitus_Mortis



Series: Bound to Fall ⦗×┊┊❛ Strangers with Memories, that's all we are. ❜⦘ [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (Telltale Games), Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Et_Gemitus_Mortis/pseuds/Et_Gemitus_Mortis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring and Winter's Eternal dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thaw

The night wore on, the air broken by the sound of music and lively conversation. Eventually, many of the dancers tired, and as they went to sit down, the two seasons jumped in.

And they began to dance.

At first, it was much like the fairytales, dancing the dance of Winter greeting Spring and Spring graciously accepting her host's offerings and compliments. But then something seemed to change, and many of the partygoers stepped closer to watch, they felt a thrall of magic snap around them, forcing them to watch as the two — **Winter** and _Spring_ — began to dance faster, until their movements were like a blur of Yin and Yang, Red and Blue, melding faster and faster—.

Spring's arm floated like wings, her body twisting in just the right way; she could not put a foot wrong. Winter moved with unexpected grace. A trail of ice left in his wake. Warmth and Cold; both creating a light that burned upon the dance floor. They danced in an intertwining figure eight. The significance to mean the mark of infinity, _The Cycle that never Ends—_. Unspoken words floated between them.

**I see you.**  
_You see me._

Her eyes lifted to look within his. And his eyes seemed to thaw, the icy tunnels that she had so come to love becoming warmer. **Enchanting**. The Copper and Blue shapes of Winter and Spring glided around like two birds slowly circling each other as they came to a final close, the musical notes dying down like embers in what had been a burning bonfire, Spring's hair floating behind her like a pale tail.

And as everything came to a close, a chorus of musical laughter lifted from them.

It was time to _thaw_.


End file.
